


Queen of the Shunned

by jello_brain



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Yevgeny - Freeform, baby!Yevgeny, dominant!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello_brain/pseuds/jello_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Svetlana discovers new oportunities, while Mickey struggles with Ian's deal of "you suck my dick whenever I want".<br/>Set somewhere shortly before the beginning of Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of the Shunned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BenjiTyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/gifts).



Svetlana was eating lunch in the bar room when Veronica came barging in like the femme fatale incarnate she was.  
"Kev! Where the hell is the charger cable?"  
She gestured threateningly with what looked like a video camera.  
"In the tech drawer by the TV" Kevin said unstressed, wiping down part of the bar.  
"No, I mean the charger cable for the battery charger thingy."   
Kevin paused to think, then pulled a pain face.  
"Ah fuck, I think it blew when I was charging my phone in the car couple 'a weeks back…"  
"Great" she drew the word out with fake joy in her voice. "Where do I get a new camera from, now? I have a stream set in an hour!"

Svetlana thought she saw one lying around the house somewhere.   
She was done with the Soup Of The Day anyway. So she got up and walked over to the two bringing the bowl with her.  
"I think I saw one around. I ask husband, if you want?"  
"Really?" Kevin took her bowl and spoon to put away. "Yeah, that would be great."  
"I go ask"  
As she walked toward the stairs she caught Vee's condescending "What does Mickey need a camera for?" and Kevin's warm laugh.

Upstairs it was busy, lunchtime always was. She moved past three waiting men on the chairs in the entry way and had to weave through four or five other men either stepping in or leaving, the stench of personal-hygiene-long-lost coming off of a few of them. Nika just finished with a customer so she walked over to her.  
"Where is Mickey?"  
Nika gestured over her shoulder to the cupboard-made-office with an anti-bacterial wipe she cleaned her hands with with a disgusted but simultaneously bored look.   
"You can call next one."   
Svetlana gently squeezed her elbow.  
On the way to the cupboard she told one of the men to go inside and entered the tiny office without knocking.

"The fuck!!" Mickey struggled to his feet rounding on her covertly rubbing the corner of his mouth. Behind him Ian hurriedly closed his pants, then sheepishly sat on his hands.  
She put her left arm on her hips raised her eyebrows.  
"Now you do this here? House and car is not enough?"  
Ian guiltily gnawed on his lower lip.  
Mickey rubbed his eyes. Then he looked at her with his trademark eyebrow raise, like a challenge and barked "What?!"

"I need little camera. Nobody uses it, yes?"

"The fuck do you need a camera for?"

"I have idea I want to try. Batteries are okay?"

"Should be. You gonna make a documentary?"Mickey smiled amusedly.

"Yes. On cheating Ukrainian failing to conquer Mother Russia."

"Haha" Mickey deadpanned. "Don't go wasting your time, you're still on shift."

"Maybe you can take over for me? Look on carrot boy's face says you could pull in good money, too!" She left leaving them in stunned silence.

Slowly Mickey turned back to Ian, shaking his head disbelievingly.

"She's right you know," Ian says cockily, "you got talent. So get back to it!" Sitting back again he spread his legs invitingly.

"Yeah. Not gonna happen. I told you someone would walk in."

Ian got up quickly and crowded him against the little strip of wall next to the door.

"Aw, common, Mick. We had a deal." Ian leaned in, bringing his lips close to Mickey's.  
Mickey's breath came in quicker bursts; he was transfixed by Ian's proximity. His lips opened slightly, wanting to taste Ian.

Then he shook his head to clear it, pushing Ian away. "I'm serious, Ian, back off. It's not a good place."

Ian looked hurt, clenching his teeth slightly. "Fine." He turned around and grabbed his jacket jerkily not looking at Mickey.

"Hey, don't be like that," Mickey caught Ian by the arm. "I won't be long today, okay? I'll make it up tonight, yeah?" He ducked to try and catch Ian's eyes. Ian only grudgingly met his gaze. "Okay." "Okay!" Ian pressed a quick kiss to Mickey's cheek and rushed out. 

Mickey stood there a moment longer, trying to wrap his head around Ian's behaviour.   
"Fucking hell" he sighed, rubbed his face and went to the desk for the book keeping.

 

\---------------------------------------

Downstairs Svetlana told Veronica that she could have their camera, but not right now.  
"I can bring over tonight. You could go pick up now, but brain dead brothers probably shoot you. I come later, yes?"

"I will miss the stream, but I guess tonight should work. Thanks." She knocks on the bar top and starts walking off. "I'll head back. Should post a note, that the stream is delayed. Bye, babe!" She yells already through the door.

Kevin puts a dried glass down and picks up one of the wet ones. "Hey, thanks for helping out. Need to keep the money coming with all the extra spendings now, you know?"  
"Yes, I know. But carrot boy likes you, so I want to help." She went upstairs taking a waiting man with her. Ian came down the stairs at that moment.  
"Later, Lana!" He hurried through the bar room. "Bye, Kev!"   
"Yeah, see ya, man!"

 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

"Is this correct battery?" Svetlana asked holding up a pack while Mickey was turning over the couch cushions looking for the cable. He looked over his shoulder "Yeah, that's it. When are you gonna tell me what this is all about?"

"When I know. I want to try something." She put the cable and the batteries in her bag, closed her coat and went to the door. "I don't know when I come back. Make sure Yevgeny is dry when you put him to sleep."

"Yeahyeah, I know, already."

"And turn his head on right side, we need to change sides more."

"Yes, I got it." Mickey became annoyed. "just go and do whatever. I got it."

Just then Ian burst through the door with a hurried air, overly cheerful.  
"Hey! Lana! Off to see Vee?" He gently put Yev who was sitting in his carrier down next to him on the couch. He looked tired, his eyes closing and opening slowly.

"And where have you been?" Mickey huffed. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" He picked up Yev who became a bit grouchy but calmed down when he could settle against Mickey's neck. 

"I was over at the house!" Ian told him excitedly. "Carl yanked the bathroom door out so I fixed it! Don't worry, I fed and changed him already." He pulled his jacket off and continued with his henley and then moved to open his pants on the way to the bedroom. "Say hello to Vee for me!"

"Christ." Mickey muttered.

Svetlana gave him a sympathetic look, and caressed Yevgeny's chubby cheek gently before she turned to leave.

Mickey walked Yevgeny carefully to Mandy's old bedroom that Svetlana now shared with Nika and went inside to put him down in his crib. Nika was lying on their bed reading and ignoring Mickey artfully.  
Carefully he put Yevgeny down on his back and turned his head to the side. He fussed a little bit but settled down quickly as Mickey gently petted him a bit until his breathing came steadily.

When he left he saw Nika rearranging herself on the bed so she could put her foot on the crib to start rocking it while still reading and ignoring.

Shaking his head Mickey went to his bedroom pulling his shirt off and rubbing his face tiredly. He had to beat two guys down today. Normally he would be fucking elated about that, but not getting enough sleep because of Ian and Yev had worn him down. All he wanted to do now was to lie down next to Ian and sleep.

He went to the dresser and took out a fresh towel. The bathroom door opened and Ian lumbered into the kitchen.  
Mickey took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and went into the bedroom ready to call it a day. He did not get far as he was pushed into the wall by a grinning Ian.

"Fuck! Watch it, asshole!"

"You promised to blow me, remember? Time to pay up!" He waggled his eyebrows

"Aw, come on, man. I'm beat."

Ian pouted. "You promised you would make it up to me."

Mickey looked at him disgruntled. He closed his eyes shortly. "Fine."

Ian grinned and pulled him toward the bed, where he dropped his sweatpants and sat on the edge of the mattress. Both him and his dick eagerly sat upright.  
Any other day Mickey would have found this situation a huge turn on but today he seemed off his game. But he thought the quicker he got this over with the quicker he could finally sleep.

He dropped to his knees between Ian's open thighs. "I just brushed my teeth, you know."  
"I could brush them for you, later." Ian offered eagerly.

Mickey laughed a little. Okay this was going to work after all. He moved his hand up Ian's legs, grabbed his dick and gave it several strokes to gather himself. Then he leaned forward and took him in his mouth, letting Ian slide wetly against his lips and tongue. Moving up to let his tip rub against his relaxed lips, he pulled in his cheeks and sucked Ian down again. Mickey was beginning to truly enjoy himself. He let Ian's scent and shape lull him in, relax him while his own dick started to firm up, too. He used his hand to circle and constrict the base on the upstrokes. Ian started making breathy sounds, for once quiet, without his mile-a-minute talk, just enjoying Mickey's attention.

He should not have thought that, Mickey grunted internally, because on the next downslide Ian slid his hand behind Mickey's neck and pulled him down further than Mickey was prepared to go, making him choke and breaking his rhythm.  
Mickey pulled off quickly and glared up at him coughing. "The fuck, Ian!"

"What?! Oh, come on you love it." He tried to pull Mickey back down, but Mickey had had enough.

"Alright, that's it!" He smacked Ian's hand away stood up and used his momentum to tackle Ian to his back, snatching his wrists to pin them onto the bed by his head.  
Ian's eyes quickly flashed angrily up at him, his nostrils flared. 

"Listen up, fuckwad! I know we've had this deal: I suck you off whenever you want. But would it kill you to let me enjoy it, too? I mean, yeah, I like doing it, but fuck you for being such a dick about it! So what, I have to put out now? The car, couch, the office, the kitchen? I mean fuck! I've been down on my knees this whole week.  
Now it's my turn!" 

He thumped Ian for good measure before letting go of his wrists. Instead he loomed over Ian and stared him down.   
"Move up!"   
Ian hesitated shortly only to hurriedly shuffle up the bed so that he lay completely on the bed. Mickey moved up, too. He smacked his hands away again when they reached for Mickey's waist when he settled on Ian's lap.  
"Pull off my towel." Ian did and let it drop on the foot of the bed.  
"No touching."  
Mickey leaned over quickly to get the lube. One pump on his hand was spread over Ian's dick roughly. Then he pushed up and guided Ian inside of him. He slid down slowly. When he was far enough down he let go, wiped his hand on the towel and grabbed Ian's hands that had tried to sneak around his hips, to pin them next to his face. 

Settling down completely Ian's face changed to a concentrated expression, although he still seemed wary of Mickey. That changed again the moment Mickey set a grinding pace. Leaning on Ian's hands rolling his hips up rocked Ian against them. They made for a nice fix point. Mickey was not very patient. Still slightly put off he kept the pace fast, finally getting hard, too, finally really enjoying himself. 

It started to feel really good to a point where his hips became weak when Ian hit a good spot and his own penis rubbed and slapped against Ian's belly.

Ian joined in. He pulled his legs up, so he could push his hips into Mickey, making the upstrokes sharp and delicious. Ian had closed his eyes, his faint blush and open lips making the ride even hotter.

But this was about Mickey.

"Turn me over." Mickey pressed out, letting go of Ian's hands.

Ian flipped them quickly, rising up on his arms. He shoved his fists into the mattress so that Mickey's open thighs would be stopped by them when Ian slammed into him. 

Mickey flailed at first. Ian was suddenly reaching much deeper, so he had to grab the sheets to keep from shouting too loudly.

They strained against each other. Mickey, finally able to forget his anger, almost floated off the bed. Or at least it felt like that to him as he arched up, letting his spread legs hold him down so Ian could pound into him making those delicious hollow slapping sounds.

All this became one, the sounds, the smells, Ian's shoves, the sparks and muscle contractions coursing through him, the heat…

Mickey was not sure how long they spent suspended in sensation, but he was pulled out of it when Ian's thrusts became arhythmic.   
His brain took a few more seconds to process that.

"Oh, no, you don't. Don't you dare!" 

He slapped both hands onto Ian's flanks and grabbed his skin with all his strength, pulling Ian down and clamping his legs around Ian's waist to stop him from moving. 

He still tried to shimmy his hips, but bigger movements were impossible.   
"Augh fffff-uck, Mickey, please~" Ian panted desperately.  
"Nuh-uh! Me first!" Mickey moaned.

Ian huffed through a couple of spasms, breathing slowly to come down.

Mickey relaxed his hands and stroked his flanks, as if he was a nervous colt.  
Ian swallowed once and nodded. Mickey released his hips again. He grabbed his own dick and stroked himself off as Ian picked up a brutal pace.

Soon Mickey had to let go of his penis to hold onto Ian, one hand behind his neck, one on his deltoid. His orgasm was a rush.  
As he surged forward Ian slowed to only pressing his penis into Mickey's wringing heat, pushing against Mickey's insides that threatened to force him out.   
And then it hit Ian, too. His climax was ripped out of him, their moans muffled against each others cheeks.

Together they trembled for a moment, lost in their own world, as their synapses learned to fire properly again and the static vanished from their vision. 

Before Ian collapsed on top of him, Mickey pulled his head back by his hair and looked him in the eyes. 

"No more using me, you get me? You want some, you give me some!"

Ian's eyes grew soft and he nodded devotedly.

Mickey leaned up and kissed him sweetly. He liked the new deal much better.

 

\-------------------------------------

Mickey startled awake when a sudden weight pressed the mattress down next to his head.  
It was Svetlana holding a curious Yev who played with the drawstrings of her bathing gown. 

"Eugh, shit.. don't do that!" Mickey mumbled as he pressed his face into the pillow again. Ian wound his arms more tightly around him to pull him into his front properly.  
This was embarrassing. 

Sure he had grown to be more comfortable around Svetlana, but these morning visits still unsettled him.

"What!" He grunted into his pillow.  
"Ah-daa-dabababa" Yevgeny squealed when he discovered his father. Mickey grinned and looked up to him. Yevgeny scooted around on his mother's lap reaching for Mickey. She let him down and Yev patted his face making cooing noises.

Mickey smiled even wider and caught Yev's little fist holding it gently. Ian squeezed him again and pressed a sleepy kiss between his shoulder blades.

"What?" Mickey asked Svetlana again, more moderately this time.

"I want to tell you about the thing I tried. With Vee." She said looking at him from above still sitting straight.

"Oh, right." Mickey nodded a 'go on'.

"I cannot work enough with Yevgeny and surrogate baby on the way. Ian helps a lot, you help a lot, but I cannot spent my time at rub-and-tug all day.  
And then there are more men hitting us, or not paying. It is not good."

"Yeah, I know that. But what good is a camera, it won't stop those assholes."

"No, it is not for stopping, but for making video."

"Huh?" "A-daa-prrrrrll!"

"Ian told me, Vee makes videos for internet. Yesterday her camera broke and I gave her ours. She showed me.We could make videos, too. Then we don't have to wait for customers, we sell on internet, and make more money, without much contact. Less assholes hitting us. You can bounce more. Select better without loosing money, yes?"

Mickey was quiet, for a moment. His brain was only now coming fully on line.

"That would actually be really good. Nice thinking!" He smiled up at her.

"Yes, sometimes I can think well!" She winked at him.

"Not only sometimes." He quickly looked to Yev, but he caught her thankful expression from the corner of his eye.

"I go open rub-n-tug now. I want to have look around to see where we can film."

"Alright, I'll be there in two hours."

She patted Yev's back lovingly before she got up and closed the door behind her.

"Aahh?" 

Mickey gathered the baby up and turned around to Ian who only reluctantly let him go. Mickey tangled their legs and settled Yev on his back between them.

"Now you're gonna learn about snoozing, little man. Just five more minutes."  
Ian huffed a chuckle and settled in as well. Mickey let Yev hold his finger and watched him calm down quickly, before he, too, fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more of Svetlana!  
> And BenjiTyler gave me the idea for dominant!Mickey. I hope you like it, even if it still is bottom!Mickey...


End file.
